


A Bones who loves Bones

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Hey, why not? A bit of lighthearted fun.





	A Bones who loves Bones

Our tale begins in The Hufflepuff Common Room on a frosty winter night where lovers, Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith are chatting about Muggle television programmes.

Susan mumbled under her breath, "I love Bones."

Zacharias asked, "Sorry, what?"

Susan whispered into his ear, "I love Bones."

Zacharias smirked. "A Bones who loves Bones, really?"

Susan's face turned scarlet and she said, "Yes, my auntie Amelia introduced it to me."

Zacharias gasped. "Your aunt is a half blood too?"

Susan stated, "Yep."

Zacharias smiled. "Huh, you really do learn something new every day."

Susan inquired, "So, which Muggle television programmes do you like, Zac?"

Zacharias replied, "I enjoy watching Sherlock."

Susan smirked. "A detective programme, really?"

This time, Zacharias blushed and explained, "My uncle Jeremiah introduced it to me."

Susan chuckled. "I cannot even imagine you watching a muggle detective TV programme, Zac. You're so picky!"

Zacharias grinned. "He's so like me."

Susan beamed, "Now I know why you like it."


End file.
